Les contes de notre petite enfance
by Jiiyaie
Summary: Nos ninjas se retrouvent à jouer les contes de fées de notre enfance. 1er conte: la petite sirène.2e conte: Les douze frères. Itach s'en prend plein la face, et révélations sur Neji! mdr
1. Chapter 1

Les contes de notre petite enfance

Série : Naruto

Auteur, moi

Genre : Parodie, humour

Couples : Ca dépend des contes…

Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (mais je les torture quand même)

Je continue en même temps _Camps de vacances pour Névrosés_, ne vous en faîtes pas, ils ont pas fini de souffrir ceux là…

On commence tout de suite avec la _petite Sirène._

Kakashi, Gaï, Kurenaï, Azuma et Anko : Salut les jeunes !

Kakashi : On a bien vu que sans missions, vous vous ennuyez. Alors, on a décidé, sur initiative de l'Hokage, de vous faire jouer des contes.

Shikamaru : Galère….

Tous : Ca va pas la tête ? Non, mais z'êtes pas bien vous ! Et puis, qu'est ce qu'on va jouer d'abord ?

Kurenaï : On va commencer par la petite Sirène. Vous connaissez tous, je pense. _Elle fouille parmi des papiers. _Avec, dans le rôle principal… Ino.

Sakura : Eh, pourquoi c'est pas moi ?

Ino : Le talent, gros front.

Anko : ton rôle sera tiré au sort, comme les autres. Dans le rôle du prince…Sasuke.

Ino : OUI !

Sasuke & Sakura : hein ? C'est quoi ce délire ?

Anko : Vous verrez. Enfin, dans les rôles de la princesse et de la sorcière, Sakura et Shikamaru.

Shikamaru : Galère…

Sakura : Je suis une princesse !

Anko : Non, toi, t'es la sorcière. C'est Shikamaru la princesse. _Gros blanc, explosion de cris_

Kakashi : On peut commencer. Alors, Il était une fois une petite Sirène qui se nommait Ino. Elle possédait un beau jardin sous-marin dans lequel elle cachait la statue d'un beau prince.

Sasuke :_ à genoux, priant_. Pitié l'auteur, je ferais ce que tu voudras, je serais toujours enthousiaste, mais pitié, arrête ce massacre.

L'auteur : Hum… Pas assez sincère. Continuez la pièce.

Kurenaï :_ grand sourire sadique._ Avec plaisir. Le jour de ses 15 ans, elle monta à la surface, et aperçut un bateau.

Ino : Oh, Polochon, regarde le prince qui danse… Qu'il est beau…

Azuma : Ino, y a pas de polochon, on joue du Andersen, pas du Disney ! Je reprends. Mais le ciel se couvrit ; la mer s'agita, et le bateau sombra.

Ino : Où est mon prince ? Il va se noyer ? Polochon, oups, non, pas Polochon, je dois le sauver !

Sakura : _ricanant :_ Eh, t'as vu combien de fois le film ? T'as oublié Sébastien le crabe !

Anko :_ les ignorant :_ La sirène aperçut enfin SON prince. Il vivait encore quand elle le ramena enfin sur la rive.

Ino : Y a pas de bouche à bouche ?

Kakashi : Non, Sasuke en mourrait.

Sasuke : C'est pas faux ça… AÏE ! T'as pas le droit de me frapper !

Kakashi : Quand le prince se réveilla ; il était entouré de charmantes jeunes filles qui lui firent croire qu'elles l'avaient sauvé.

Ino : Hinata, Temari, Tenten et… Kiba ? De charmantes jeunes filles ? Le monde est perdu.

Les « jeunes filles » : TA GUEULE !

Gaï : _versant une larme : _Triste, mais sans pleurer, car les sirènes ne pleurent jamais…

Sakura : _ricanant : _T'en sera jamais une, alors, Ino.

Gaï : Elle redescendit dans l'océan. Au bout de quelques jours, n'y tenant plus, elle alla voir la sorcière des profondeurs.

Shikamaru : _d'une voix chevrotante _: Que veux tu mon enfant ?

Ino : eh, c'était Sakura, la sorcière, normalement !

Shikamaru : Quitte à être travesti, je préfère ne pas être homosexuel. On a échangé.

Ino : Homosexuel ? Qu'est ce que c'est que ces sous entendus ?

Shikamaru : _Innocent : _Lis le script jusqu'à la fin…

Azuma : _Mort de rire._ Elle s'approcha et lui répondit :

Ino : Je voudrais être une femme et marcher sur la terre.

Sakura : _fredonnant :_ Au nom d'une femme… La, la, la la…

Shikamaru : Si sur une plage, tu bois ce breuvage, merde, j'arrive pas à lire le texte… Ah, voilà. Ta queue de poisson tu perdras. Mais mille aiguilles les pieds te piqueront à chaque pas.

Ino : j'accepte.

Shikamaru : Si avec une autre le prince se marie, écume de mer tu deviendras.

Ino : J'accepte.

Shikamaru : Et pour me payer, ta voix il faudra me donner.

Ino : Ouh, là c'est chaud, je suis obligée ? _Interceptant le regard des profs_. J'accepte.

Kurenaï : la petite sirène échoua sur la plage, but le breuvage, et se transforma en femme. Mais quand elle voulut faire un pas, elle faillit pousser un cri de douleur. C'est alors que le prince apparut.

Sasuke : _jeté hors des coulisses._ Qu'elle est belle.

Azuma : Le prince l'emmena dans son palais, la couvrit de soie et de bijoux, et en fit son amie. Mais ne l'épousa pas.

Ino : EH ? C'est quoi ce délire ? C'est pas pareil dans la cassette ! La version Disney était mieux !

Azuma : La ferme. Il épousa la princesse du pays voisin, la belle Sakura.

Ino : La belle Sakura ? Encore mieux…

Shikamaru : tu comprends pourquoi j'ai choisi la sorcière maintenant ? J'aime pas les hommes moi !

Sasuke : michiyo Uzumaki, au nom du père, du fils et du saint esprit, je vous en conjure, arrêtez cette hécatombe ! Est-ce que c'est assez sincère ?

L'auteur : Non.

Anko : Mais pourtant, elle ne se transforma pas en écume de mer ! De petites fées la transformèrent en fée translucide. Elle alla embrasser le front du prince et de la princesse dans leur sommeil.

Ino : Moi ? Embrasser « gros front » ? Dans ses rêves !

Sakura : Tu crois que ça me plaît ?

Kurenaï : Ceci fait, elle sauta sur un nuage rouge, et disparut dans le ciel.

FIN

Kakashi : Vous vous en êtes très bien sortis les enfants ! Allez, on remet ça !

TOUS : NON !

Kakashi : Si. Anko, qu'est ce que t'as choisis ?

Anko : niark, niark, niark… _Les douze frères_

Shikamaru : je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je le sens mal.

Anko : Crois moi, t'as raison.


	2. Chapter 2: Les douze frères

Réponse aux reviews:

Bizouille:Qu'est ce que tu veux, ils sont incapables de lire un script... Vraiment pitoyable... mdr

Fanny: Oui, c'est bien ce conte là... en effet, ils vont souffrir...

Darkzizanie: Bah, Blanche-neige ? Pourquoi pas...Mais qui fera donc Blanche-neige ? Mystère... Sasuke! Viens deux minutes!

Inunobaka: C'est vrai que là, c'était pas un premier rôle super... je me sens coupable de l'avoir roulée... mdr

Tafolpamadlaine: Eh oui, shikamaru ne veut pas jouer une fille. Soi dit en passant, la prochaine fois, je ne fermerais plus les yeux. Il jouera un poit c'est tout! lol

Argentia26: Mais qui n'a pas vu la version Disney ? Polochon et Sebastien, ça fait partie des classiques, quand même! mdr

Les contes de notre petite enfance

Série : Naruto

Auteur, moi

Genre : Parodie, humour

Couples : Ca dépend des contes…

Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (mais je les torture quand même)

. Pitié, excusez moi pour le retard... Manque d'inspiration, c'est une bonne excuse ?Je continue en même temps _Camps de vacances pour Névrosés_, et _Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare_ne vous en faîtes pas, ils ont pas fini de souffrir ceux là…

_2e conte : Les douze frères_

Anko : _tirant au sort Alors… _Dansle rôle de la mère enceinte, Uchiwa… Ta ta ta… Itachi.

Itachi : Argh, non, pitié. Je refuse de jouer une femelle. Enfin, une femme enceinte.

Sakura : Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la femelle ?

Kakashi : Calmez vous ! Son mari… Kisame. Dans le rôle du plus jeune frère… Aïe… C'est Naruto. Oh là là, mon dieu…

Naruto : Chouette, j'ai un rôle ! Mais me dites pas que c'est Itachi qui joue ma mère ? ARGH ! Vive l'inctinct maternel!

Kurenaï : eh oui. Dans le rôle de la plus jeune sœur… Tenten.

Ino : Eh ! Pourquoi elle ?

Kiba : Essaye de comprendre, la blonde !

Shikamaru : C'est impossible, je vais lui expliquer. Déjà, c'est tiré au sort, mais en plus, la princesse porte des macarons, et Tenten aussi ! Voilà !

Azuma : Dans le rôle du roi : Neji.

Neji :…

Anko : Pour finir, la mère du roi… Hiashi.

Hiashi : Je REGARDE moi. On ne me fait pas participer.

Kakashi : C'est un ordre de Tsunade-sama.

Hiashi : (nous ne diffuserons pas ce qui pourrait choquer les plus jeunes)

Kurenaï : Commençons, commençons. Il était une fois un roi et une reine d'antan qui avaient douze fils. Et vivaient heureux. Hélas ! Lorsque la reine tomba enceinte, le roi lui dit :

Kisame : Si tu as une fille, nos garçons devront mourir afin qu'elle seule hérite du royaume.

Itachi : SASUKE ! Si tu n'éloignes pas immédiatement cette caméra, tu va bouffer des jutsus !

Kakashi : La reine fut si triste que Naruto, son plus jeune fils, la pressa de questions. Alors, sanglotant, elle lui révéla l'horrible destin qui les attendait.

Itachi : Sanglotant ? Comme une fille ? Ca va pas non ! Et puis quoi encore ?

Kakashi : Tu es un criminel de rang S, si tu ne joues pas, t'es fini.

Itachi : Bon…Qu'est ce que je ferais pas pour être gracié... Pitoyable... SASUKE!Allez vous cacher dans la forêt et que l'un de vous fasse le guet en haut d'un arbre. Un drapeau blanc sera hissé si c'est un garçon, et vous pourrez revenir, mais c'est une fille, ce sera un drapeau rouge, et il vous faudra fuir !

Kakashi : Les enfants s'enfuirent donc dans la forêt. Au bout du onzième jour, alors que Naruto se hissait dans l'arbre…_Crac, Naruto est tombé du faux arbre installé pour la pièce… _Hum, je disais donc, Naruto se hissa au sommet de l'arbre, et vit qu'on hissait un drapeau. Malheureusement, il était rouge. Les princes devaient fuir, et si grande était leur colère qu'ils s'écrièrent :

Naruto : CA RIME !

Kurenaï : Heu, non, désolé Naruto, c'était pas dans le script…

Les princes : Chaque fois qu'une fille croisera notre route, son sang coulera !

Neji : _qui vient de finir le scénario et qu'est pas vraiment dans le coup. _Hein ? Je vais devoir épouser Tenten ? C'est quoi ce délire ?

Gaï : Tu n'as sûrement pas entendu. Tu gâches tout le tragique de la pièce, là. On recommence, les princes, 3,4_ levant les bras façon chef d'orchestre. _

Les princes : Chaque fois qu'une fille croisera notre route, son sang coulera.

Sakura : ARGH ! Quels monstres ! Naruto ! T'as pas honte ?

Naruto : Mais j'y peux rien, Sakura, c'est l'auteur sadique, pas moi !

Azuma : Ils découvrirent dans la forêt où ils s'étaient réfugiés une cabane enchantée. Ils s'y installèrent et y vécurent, coupé du monde pendant 10 ans.

Ino : Narutoa 12 ans au moment de la naissance de Tenten, donc, 12 + 10 … 63 ? Non, 22. Hé ! Mais Tenten n'a que 10 ans ?

Tenten: la ferme, tu joues pas.

Kakashi : _les ignorant. _Au château, leur jolie petite sœur, qui portait une étoile d'or sur le front, découvrit un jour douze chemises d'hommes. Elle pressa sa mère de questions, et celle-ci finit par tout lui avouer.

Tenten : Je pars à leur recherche !

Itachi : Sois prudente, mon enfant… Argh, Sasuke, me regarde pas avec cet air narquois, sinon, je vais très vite m'énerver. T'étais pas mieux dans la petite Sirène !

Sasuke : Oui, mais moi, au moins, j'étais pas un travesti. La robe te va très bien.

Itachi : _smile._ Merci

Kakashi : Que c'est mignon… après des jours de marche, elle découvrit la cabane, où Naruto, le plus jeune frère était seul, préparant le repas.

Sakura : Ou plutôt tentant d'étouffer l'incendie qu'il avait provoqué en allumant le gaz.

Naruto : Ta gueule Sakura ! Viens m'aider !

Kurenaï : Quand elle lui expliqua qui elle était, ils se tombèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. _Tenten et Naruto se dévisagent. _

Naruto : Le premier qui ricane, je lui colle un rasengan dans le cul, c'est bien compris ? _Prend Tenten dans ses bras en grimaçant._

Tenten : NARUTO ! Tu me marches sur le pied !

Kurenaï et Kakashi :_ essuyant une larme imaginaire_. A, l'amour fraternel…

Kakashi : Mais les princes avaient juré de faire mourir toute fille qui se dresserait sur leur passage. Bien entendu, Naruto ne le voulait plus. Rusé (hum hum hum…) il persuada sa petite sœur de se cacher dans un baquet. Au retour des 11 garçons, il leur dit :

Naruto : Connaissez vous la nouvelle ?

Kiba, le prince aîné : Non, raconte nous.

Naruto : A condition que la première fille que nous verrons ait la vie sauve. _Akamaru renifle le baquet._

Naruto : _Effet théâtral, soulève le couvercle du baquet_. Notre sœur est parmi nous !

Kurenaï : Tous se précipitèrent pour l'embrasser. Dès lors, elle vécut avec eux pendant quelques années. Or, un jour, pour faire plaisir à ses frères, elle cueillit les 12 lis qui poussaient dans le jardinet. A l'instant même, ses frères furent transformés en corbeaux. _A voix basse : _merde, Kakashi, il nous manque un personnage !

Azuma : Je crois avoir la personne adéquate. INO !Tu voulais jouer, n'est ce pas ?

Ino : On me propose de remplacer Tenten ? Chouette !

Azuma : non, pas… exactement._ Il lui donne un châle de vieille femme, et une canne._

Ino : Eh, je refuse, vous m'avez roulée !

Kakashi : Tu sais quoi ? t'as pas le choix ! Je continue. Mais voici qu'apparut à ses côtés une vieille femme.

Ino : _d'une voix chevrotante._ Si tu restes muette pendant 7 ans exactement, tes frères redeviendront des hommes.

Gaï : La princesse alla donc se percher dans un arbre ou elle se mit à filer de la laine, sans parler, sans rire. Bientôt, un roi vint à passer. Il la trouva si belle, qu'il lui demanda :

Neji :_ rougissant violemment_ Heu… Veuxtumépouser ?

Gaï : Ce n'était pas très compréhensible…

Kiba : Pourquoi il rougit comme ça celui là… a croire qu'il s'y croit vraiment… on n'en apprend des choses… Ouh ouh…

Neji :_ A part_ Si je survis, je jure de me venger ! Kiba… Je te traumatiserais à vie, je t'écartèlerais, je…

Gaï : On vient de te dire que ce n'était pas très complréhensible, alors tu recommences.

Neji :_ rougissant de plus belle._ Voulez vous m'épouser, belle demoiselle ?

Kiba : Eh, là, il a réellement lu le script. La première fois… C'était un cri du cœur…

Neji : Faites le taire !_ S'agenouillant aux côtés d'Itachi._ Seigneur, faîtes cessez cette pièce !

Asuma : La princesse se garda bien de dire oui, mais hocha la tête en signe d'assentissent.

Kurenaï : Dès lors, ils vécurent heureux, et eurent trois enfants, dont un fils. Le couple filait le parfait amour jusqu'à ce que la mère du Roi, méfiante face à cette femme qui jamais ne parlait, et jamais ne riait, lui retire ses enfants. Le soir même, le Roi eut une conversation mouvementée avec cette méchante femme.

Neji : Pardonnez moi de l'attitude que je vais devoir employer, mon oncle…

Hiashi : _effondré _Je te pardonne, Neji…

Neji : Ma mère, je ne comprends pas. Tenten, ma femme, est l'épouse la plus aimante, et… Je… enfin… Je l'aime.

Hiashi : Mon enfant, cette femme t'a ensorcelé. Elle tuera tes enfants, et elle te tuera. C'est une sorcière, et elle nous a jeté un maléfice.

Gaï : La Mère raconta tant de choses au Roi, que celui-ci fut bien obligé de la croire. La mort dans l'âme, il ordonna qu'on la brûle.

Tenten : Quoi ? Neji, tu ne peux pas me faire ça ! C'était tellement bien ! Pourquoi est ce que ça finit toujours mal…

_On installe un bûcher, et on y installe la pauvre Tenten. _

Kakashi : Les yeux embués de larmes, car il l'aimait toujours, il donna l'ordre fatidique.

Neji : Allumez le bûcher. Pardon, Tenten… _Sasuke prépare son Katon, et le souffle._

Tenten : QUOI ? Mais on me brûle vraiment en plus !

Kakashi : Sasuke ! Non !

Gaï : C'est pas grave. Hum, ça sent le cramé. C'est alors que douze corbeaux se posèrent, et se transformèrent en hommes. Naruto délivra sa sœur, et lui tomba dans les bras. En effet, 7 ans s'étaient écoulés. _Tenten et Naruto se tombent dans les bras._

Naruto : Eh, Roi de pacotille ! T'as osé brûler ma sœur ?

Hinata & Sakura : Finalement, il prend son rôle de grand frère très à cœur… c'est plus mignon que tout à l'heure...

Asuma : Comme elle pouvait à nouveau parler, Tenten expliqua tout au Roi, qui la reprit pour épouse, fou de joie. Ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants.

_**Fin

* * *

**_

Bon. Ils s'en tirent pas mal, non ? Alors, pour le prochain conte, puisque je suis la plus sadique, je choisi. Et je choisis… « Maria des mers ». Il y a un couple, majeur, alors, si vous en voulez un en particulier, dites le moi.

J'ai aussi prévu de leur faire jouer une vraie pièce de théâtre. Une tragédie de Shakespeare, de préférence. Pourquoi ? Parce que tout le monde meure à la fin. Chouette ,non ?

En course,il y a

_Jules César_ de Shakespeare

_Hamlet_ de Shakespeare

_Horace _de Corneille

_Antigone _de Sophocle.

dites moi ce qui vous inspire le plus! mdr.

Kiss


End file.
